Imaging systems sometimes employ an intermediate transfer member that transfers layers of imaging material in a liquid carrier to a substrate or print medium. The intermediate transfer member includes a release layer that absorbs some of the liquid carrier and facilitates releasing of the layers of imaging material to the print medium. Existing release layers either do not satisfactorily release layers of imaging material to the substrate or result in undesirable gloss memory on the print, a gloss difference between the image and the background areas transferred onto the substrate.